Darkness
by JacksonPotterCullen
Summary: Darkness. That was all you could comprehend at first. Then the noise. Or lack of it. Then the cold seeps in. Not the normal 'freezing your ass off' that you are use to because of living in New York. No. This cold is a deep bone chilling cold. Like some one took a vacuum and sucked out all the warmth, taking the light with it.


**hi! So this is my first avengers story. To those who have fav/followed my other stories I am so so sorry for not updating in like, forever. But my muse went on vacation without telling me and school has been keeping me super busy. DX but don't worry my muse is slowly coming back to me and brought this one shot with me. So hopefully I can get to updating my other stories soon. Idk. Any way enough rambling. I sadly don't own the Avengers or Spider-Man. If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time on this site and stony would be cannon. BTW this is not pepperoni and has a little bit of Superfamily**.

* * *

><p>Darkness. That was all you could comprehend at first. Then the noise. Or lack of it. <em>Why is it so quiet? <em>You wonder. Then the cold seeps in. Not the normal 'freezing your ass off' that you are use to because of living in New York. No. This cold is a deep bone chilling cold. Like some one took a vacuum and sucked out all the warmth, taking the light with it.

The you can see again. You take a moment to admire the beauty around you, before your attention is drawn to the terrifying scene in front of you. '_The mother ship' _you presume . It truly is a frightening scene. There are more of those giant chituari whale things making their way towards the portal you just came in through and thousands more of the smaller little fuckers that are already on the ground, hurting and killing innocents, with them.

Then you remember the reason why you came here. As you let go of the nuke a certain brown haired and brown eye bundle of joy makes its way to the front of your mind. _Peter. _Your light in the dark. The reason you smile. The reason for getting up in the morning. _Your son._ You remember his first words, first steps, first engine he built without your help, your first fight. It all comes back to you as the HUD goes dark and the remaining air in your lungs disappears with the display. But most of all you remember your last conversation with Peter. It was before you left for Germany.

_Your getting ready to suit up when you feel a tug on your sleeve. As you look down at your 16 year old son you can't help but take in every detail of his appearance. he is only a head shorter then you, give or take a few inches. His dark brown hair messy as usual, no hope of taming it. Sparkling brown eyes, much like your own. Gone with all the baby fat and the looks that come with being a carefree child. Standing in front of you is a handsome teenage boy. He's no longer a baby any more. But no matter what he will always be your baby boy. _

_"Dad. Are you sure you have to do this?" He asks quietly. Concern not quite well hidden in his voice and fear shining in his beautiful brown eyes. Fear of losing you. His only family._

_You turn to him and make him face you and lay one hand on his shoulder and the other under his chin. Making sure that he keeps eye contact with you as you speak. Trying to assure him that every thing will be alright._

_"Hey now. I know this all seems dangerous, and I'm not gonna lie, it is, but I have to do this. I didn't trust SHIELD before and knowing that they had the Tesseract all along justifies my mistrust for them. I have to know what's going on and I have to protect the one thing that I can't live without. And that's you bud." You say as you pull your son into a tight embrace._

_You two stay that way for what seems like hours when you here him mumble into your shirt, face pressed up against your reactor._

_"Promise you'll come back to me dad."_

_You give a faint smile, knowing that you shouldn't promise some thing like that but you do it any way. To give him hope that you will return, because you also need that hope, the assurance. You lay a kiss upon your child's head and whisper._

_"I promise son."_

As you watch as the mother ship blows up from the nuke you think of your friends. Rhodey. Happy. Pepper. Dear sweet Pepper. Your best friend. The one who stuck by you through thick and thin. The one person you think of as the sibling you never had but always wanted. She was there for you, helping, when raising Peter, making sure you didn't screw up to badly with your child. She was there after Afghanistan and the press fiasco when you outed yourself as Ironman. When Stane betrayed you. And when you were being killed by the very thing that was keeping you alive. Picking up the pieces as you broke and put you back together. You hate the fact that you are leaving her and Peter. Knowing how much pain your death will cause them. But looking out at the destruction taking place in front of you, you know that if given the chance to go back in time to make another decision , you know you will choose the same path you just took. Because it means keeping your family, your son, safe and alive.

As darkness, oh how you hate the darkness, creeps into your vision and your strength abandons you, you can't help but allow to acknowledge the sorrow and guilt that makes its self known. Sorrow for your loved ones, never seeing them again, for not getting to be there for your sons graduation, prom and all the other things, big and small, that your father was never there for and you swore you would be there for your son, because you are not and will never be Howard. And guilt for breaking the promise you made to your son. The promise you knew you never should have made. As the dreaded darkness takes over and your mind, for the first time in forever, becomes quiet, you can't help but force out one more thought before the terrifying black, that you tried oh so hard to keep at bay for as long as possible, takes over.

_"I'm so so sorry Peter. My son. My baby. My light"_

And then nothing. Nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Can any one find the movie quote I slipped in there? Do you know what movies it's from? Im sorry if there are any mistakes I over looked. I got the inspiration for this story right before I fell asleep last night and I couldn't rest till I got it done. So there might be a few I missed. If so please feel free to alert me so I can fix it.<strong>

**R&R**


End file.
